My World In You
by yumeyana
Summary: You can give yourself to anyone but you'll only feel complete once you've found your world in that someone...


"Sometimes, all you need is courage to tell the person you love how you really feel. And even if the moment has passed, it wouldn't matter. Because even if you didn't get to say it in the very moment that you wanted to, at least – even if another second has passed by – the point is you said it. And that's what matters."

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

_My World in You_

~ Rukawa Kaede Residence; August 2; 05:15 p.m. ~

It was another shity day, no doubt about that, Rukawa Kaede thought as he lay on his bed. Everyday since his senior, Mitsui Hisashi, had broken up with his other senior, Kogure Kiminobu, basketball practices with the team had been hellish. It wasn't because Mitsui and Kogure fought in the gym whenever they came across each other; it was the mere fact that Mitsui had hurt Kogure. 

Why does Rukawa, of all people, care? 

Because Rukawa Kaede is in love with Kogure Kiminobu. 

It hurt Rukawa to see Kogure cry in the shower room when the senior thought no one was looking. It hurt Rukawa to see Kogure try to keep his composure, mask his the feeling of pain, and try to smile at all of them, while the former MVP flaunted his new boyfriend in front of the vice-captain and the whole Shohoku team. 

Damn you, Mitsui for breaking Kogure's heart. Damn you for making him suffer everyday by seeing you flaunt your new boyfriend. Damn you, Mitsui. Damn you. Kogure deserves someone better than you...

**DING DONG**

"HEY, PRETTY BOY! IT'S ME. CAN AKIRA AND I…" the person shouted from outside Rukawa's front door. 

"Come in," the raven-haired boy said in a louder voice than his usual. 

A few minutes after, someone knocked on his bedroom door. 

"Kaede?" the said as he poked his head in the room before walking to Rukawa. 

"You still have the keys to my apartment?" Rukawa asked the boy, not even getting up from his position. 

"Why? Even if we've broken up, we're still friends, right? So it's ok that your former-boyfriend-still-bestfriend has the keys to your apartment, right?" he replied, sitting beside the other.

Rukawa's eyes traveled from the ceiling to Koshino Hiroaki's brown eyes. His 'former-boyfriend-still-bestfriend' was getting more Sendoh-like everyday that he met him. 

"Fine. But what's with the name-calling?"

Koshino blinked then laughed. "Oh that. I've been calling you that since we were kids, remember?"

"Whatever. Where's Sendoh?" the other asked as he returned his attention to the ceiling.

"Ditto, Kaede. He's preparing our snacks in your kitchen. By the way, can I watch TV?"

Rukawa nodded and pointed where the remote control was. 

"Thanks," Koshino said as he got up to get the remote control from the study desk beside the bed. "It's nearly time for Meteor Garden."

"You watch that?"

"Why? Anything wrong with it?"

Rukawa shrugged and said nothing. Koshino switched the TV on and looked for the channel. 

"Ah! It's still Crush Gear. They went on overtime again. Do you watch Crush Gear?"

Koshino got no response. 

What's the matter with this guy? He's more aloof than usual.

"Hey, Kaede. Come here," Koshino said, gesturing the younger boy to put his head on his lap.

Rukawa shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Kaede…"

"I said I'm fine."

"Aijin…"

Rukawa sighed and gave up. He put his head on Koshino's lap and sighed once again. 

"Why do you still call me that, Hiro? We promised when we broke up that we'd never use that on each other again."

"If that's the only way to make you open up to me, then I will break my promise. It's just a word, Kaede."

It might be the case for you, Hiro, but not for me.

"What's the matter, aijin?"

"Hiro, I told you to stop…"

"Aijin…"

Rukawa raised his eyebrow. "Fine, _airen_. What do you want to know?"

 "I want to know why you're like that."

"Kogure."

"Kogure?"

"Kogure."

"Oh. Kogure. Please expound."

While Rukawa was relating his heart problem, Sendoh Akira, Koshino's current boyfriend, chose that moment to peak inside the room. What he saw broke his heart. 

W-what's happening? I thought they were over? I thought Hiro-kun loved me…

"So you're hurt because Kogure-san is hurt. That's it?" Koshino said, running his hands in Rukawa's raven hair.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Kaede, your problem is not a problem at all!"

"What's not a problem in that?!"

"You like… er, love Kogure-san, right?"

The spiky-haired guy from outside blinked. Rukawa loves Kogure-san? That's good isn't it? He's not after my Hiro-kun after all!

A nod from Rukawa.

"So…"

"So?"

"What's your problem there, Kaede?! Just tell the lucky guy that you love him! Now that Mitsui is gone, it's your chance, Aijin! Grab the chance!"

Sendoh raised an eyebrow. Aijin? Why is Hiro-kun calling him Aijin?

"WHAT?! I'll just come up to the guy and say, 'Say, Kogure-sempai, I love you.' Is that it?"  

"Uh, no. I guess you'd better do it with more finesse."

"Uh-huh."

A few minutes passed between them before the Shohoku no ace spoke.

"By the way, how's Sendoh?"

Outside the door, the said person tensed.

"Still genki and still a hentai," came the short reply.

"I was asking about how he's treating you."

If it was possible for Sendoh to be more tensed than he already was, he did.

"Oh."

"So, how's he treating you?"

"Akira and I are… fine."

"Fine… C'mon, airen. You're being a little unfair here."

With a sigh, Koshino said, "Akira's kinda losing his romantic side. You know that one thing I like about someone is their being romantic."

"So that means I'm romantic?"

"We're not talking about you, Kaede."

"Hai! Wakarimashita. We're talking about you and Hentai Spiky."

"Kaede…"

"Fine. Sendoh."

Outside, Sendoh smirked. Hentai Spiky, huh?

"He's not sweet anymore. I even miss him sneaking up to me and kissing me silly before we go to class. Yeah, you heard me right, Kaede. So stop looking at me like you've never seen me like this."

"Oh I've seen you like this. Only once though, Hiro."

Koshino shrugged and turned his attention to the TV. The ending credits for Crush Gear played. 

"Why don't you tell him?" Rukawa asked, still looking at Koshino.

"I guess, I'm scared. I mean just thinking what he's reaction might be, scares me."

"We seem to have the same problem, Hiro."

From behind the door, Sendoh frowned. He had neglected his Hiro-kun. He would have to make it up to him.

"Ah," was Koshino's only answer. "Ooohhh… it's Vanness' video today."

"He sings in English? But I thought they were Taiwanese?"

"They are. But Vanness was born in LA. That's why he can speak English."

"What's the title of the song?"

"The station says it's Everywhere but when I looked it up in the internet, it was Ni Bu Ai Wo Ai Shui."

"Who do you love if not me…"

"Wha- oh I forgot you know how to speak Chinese!"

Then in the middle of the song, it struck Rukawa. 

"I KNOW!" he said in a loud voice as got up from Koshino's lap.

"You know what?" 

"What I'll do!"

"Really? What's it?"

"Let's wait for Sendoh. I need you both for this one."

"Where is he, anyway?

"Here, my Hiro-kun!" Sendoh said with a smile on his face and tray of sandwiches and drinks on his hands. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Sendoh, I need your help. Please. Do this for Hiro, not for me, ok?"

Sendoh blinked. Rukawa was asking a favor from him?

"Please, Akira?" pleaded Koshino.

"Why not, Rukawa? What's this about?"

Rukawa smiled. 

Sendoh's jaw almost dropped. Rukawa can smile?

"Here's the plan…"

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

~ Shohoku Senior High School Gym; August 4; 05:00 p.m. ~

"Why is there a surprise for me, Akagi?" Kogure asked. "It's not my birthday or anything…"

"Is it wrong for us to make an effort to make you really smile?" Akagi Takenori, captain of the Shohoku Basketball team, countered gently. 

Kogure let out a small smile. "Well, no…"

"Relax, Kogure-san. We're not about to embarrass you or anything," Miyagi Ryota said, making Kogure sit on the chair near the sidelines.

"We're only here to make you happy," added Ayako.

"But why are the lights closed?"

"We said relax, Megane-kun. Relax," said Sakuragi Hanamichi as he patted Kogure's back. 

"H-hai…"

The day before, Rukawa talked to the whole team, with the exception of Mitsui and Kogure, about his plan. To his amazement, all of them agreed since it was more than six months now that Kogure was like that. It was time to make him happy. 

A few moments later, music filled the whole gym, courtesy of the other juniors. A spotlight opened, thanks to the Sakuragi gundan. 

"This song goes out to Kogure Kiminobu who's heart's been broken.

I'm only here to do one thing and that's to bring it back.

So relax, lay down, close your eyes, spread your heart.

Check it out, here we go…"

"Is that… Rukawa?" Kogure asked, not believing what he was seeing.

It was Rukawa all right. Except that it wasn't the usual Rukawa that they saw everyday. This Rukawa was sexy with that mellow voice and that black, v-neck, sleeveless shirt and black leather pants and that lapel near his face. Rukawa was way beyond sexy.

The whole team had to agree with Kogure's question. Was that Rukawa?

"From the first when our eyes ever made contact, 

Stepped back, tried to relax 

Could it be that, that I see that,

I'll be standing next to you whenever where ever you'll be at.

Words maybe strong when it's first time you hear them

Baby know you're scared but never the less try to hear them

No false pretenses; nothing but the real thing.

Love coming from the man of steel…"

"He's rapping? In English?" Sakuragi asked.

Then the spotlight became larger as two figures approached Rukawa. Sendoh and Koshino were wearing the same getup as Rukawa's, except that it was navy blue. If it surprised them that Rukawa sang in English, it was nothing to what Rukawa, Sendoh, and Koshino were about to do.

The trio danced to the tune of the song and they sang in Chinese.

"Everywhere dou shi ni de lian

Ni yi xiao wo bei bao wei

Zhe fen ai dao chu dou you bian xian

Yi kua jiu bei cui fan gui

Everywhere wo dou bu hui bian

Yue xiang ni yue duo gan jue

Ni bu ai wo

Wo wen wen wen ni hai neng ai shui…"

"That wasn't Japanese, right?" asked Miyagi.

"It's Chinese, Miyagi. But I didn't know Rukawa knew how to speak Chinese."

"Do you know what it means, Kogure?" Akagi asked.

The vice-captain nodded. " It means: Everywhere I see your face. Your smile wraps itself around me. So many forbidden grounds in this love. Treading them, I'll be penalized. Everywhere I will not change. The more I think of you, the more I love. You don't love me. Pray tell me who else can you love."

The whole team smiled. So Rukawa really did love Kogure, huh?

Onstage – though there wasn't one – Koshino, Sendoh and Rukawa smiled, knowing that they were right that Kogure knew how to speak Chinese. And when the kitsune did so, it did not escape the team's eyes.

"Did the kitsune just smile?"

"Look in my eyes, baby truth or not lies.

The questions of what and why

Let them die, coz now's the time to fly

So close your eyes and leave the lonely past behind

And just let me hold you not scold you, coz baby I told you

That the only thing I want is to grow old with you

Look in your heart, coz i know I've got the parts

To feed what you need from the start.

Everywhere dou shi ni de lian

Ni yi ku wo xian tian hei

Zai wei xian wo ye bu pa wei xian

Ba xiao jia zai ni yan qian

Everywhere wo dou bu hui bian

Zhe ke xin mei you shang xian

Ni bu ai wo

Wo wen wen wen ni hai neng ai shui…"

Once again, Kogure translated it. 

"Everywhere I see your face. Your sorrow darkens my days. I'm not afraid of danger. You'll always see my smile. Everywhere I will not change. There's no limit in this heart of mine. You don't love me. Pray tell me who else can you love."

Do you really love me, Rukawa? 

Hah. I don't love you? Rukawa, you are one of the reasons why Hisashi and I broke up!

"Now brace yourself and prepare, for tender loving care.

No need now to stare; no other can compare.

Now for a close up, back that thing up,

And let this thing called love take it's course so we can live it up

My futures with you, I can see it ever so clearly

Taking it slow, coz you're the only one for me

So here's my heart for you, now and forever more

Coz you're the only one that I adore…"

Kogure-sempai, I know you can understand me. I know that you can hear what my heart says. I just pray that you feel the same way. Give me any sign that I have a chance…

Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa. You're waiting for a sign, aren't you? Patience, my dear. Patience. You've made me wait long enough…

"Everywhere dou shi ni de lian

Ni yi ku wo xian tian hei

Zai wei xian wo ye bu pa wei xian

Ba ai qian dao ni sheng bian

Everywhere wo dou bu hui bian

Zhe ke xin mei you shang xian

Ni bu ai wo

Wo wen wen wen ni hai neng ai shui…"

Kogure was about to translate it when Rukawa did it for him. 

"Everywhere I see your face. 

 Your sorrow darkens my days.

 I'm not afraid of any danger.

 I offer you my love…

 Everywhere I will not change. 

 There's no limit in this heart of mine. 

 You don't love me. 

 Pray tell me who else can you love."

And then, the music stopped. The spotlight concentrated on Rukawa alone. He breathed deeply. Everyone in the gym was silent. This was it. The moment of all moments. 

"Kogure-sempai…"

"Rukawa…"

Kogure had stood from his seat. 

Rukawa was almost trembling from where he stood, which was approximately only a few meters away from the love of his life.

"Sempai… I'm not actually great with words and you know that. So I'll just say this as lovingly as I can, which I presume is not much. Am I rambling?"

"Get to the point, kitsune!"

"Urusai, Hanamichi!"

"Go on, Rukawa," Kogure said with a smile. 

Rukawa breathed in again. "I know I may not really show it but this feeling I have in my heart has been there ever since I met you. And then Mitsui-sempai came and went away and I found myself wanting to be there for you and save you from all the pain. I know you must still be in love with him but Sempai, I love you."

Tears welled up in Koshino's eyes. He finally said it!

"Baka. I love **_you_**."

Rukawa didn't know if he heard his sempai right. 

Kogure almost laughed, but instead he just walked towards the boy with a lovely smile on his face.

"You were always one of the reasons why Hisashi and I fought. I have always been attracted to you. Actually, if it weren't for Hisashi, I wouldn't know that I've fallen in love with you. Rukawa, I love you."

Kogure was only a few inches away from Rukawa. Funny how Rukawa felt so helpless in front of Kogure. Funny how he didn't know to react. Funny how Rukawa Kaede could melt in those brown pools in Kogure's eyes.

But most of all, it was funny how Kogure managed to lock Rukawa's lips in a deep kiss that sent the crowd cheering wildly.

"Sempai…"

"The name's Kiminobu, Kaede."

"Kimi…"

"I guess I'm fine with that."

"You… we…"

Kogure smiled brightly at him. "Yes we did kiss. And we have all these people as witnesses, just in case you still can't believe it."

"This isn't a dream, right?"

Kogure pinched Rukawa. 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Nope! This isn't a dream, _airen_."

"Airen… I love you."

"Wo ai ni…"

As the sun closes the day to give way to the night, we anticipate the coming of dawn. Though we might be lost in the night as we forget the moon that shines from above, we know that there's always this hope that the sun will always shine from the horizon to give birth to a new day in which we can find the world we can belong to. 

Kogure smiled at Rukawa. _I guess it's the same for love, right?_

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

~~ EPILOGUE ~~

~ Koshino Hiroaki Residence; August 4; 10:00 p.m. ~

"That was a long day!" Koshino said to himself as he lay down on his bed. 

He was happy for Rukawa. Really happy. Rukawa was, in his own quiet way, a very sweet and romantic person. Suddenly, he remembered Sendoh. Sendoh used to be so sweet and romantic that the sweetest of chocolates would run away. But recently, things had changed. And Koshino found himself missing that side of his boyfriend.

Koshino decided to take a shower to take all those tension from his system. He had just finished undressing, when he heard music playing from outside his apartment. Curious on what that was, he put on a robe and went outside his balcony. 

Koshino's brown eyes widened in recognition. It was Sendoh, carrying a guitar on one hand and a bouquet of red roses on the other. Sendoh was smiling at him like the first time he told the brown-eyed boy that he loved him.  

"Akira…"

"Every single way and in every way

 You complete me.

 Every little time, every rhyme's sublime.

 Colors of the skies in your eyes I see,

 It's all so real this joy I feel,

 I know that I have found my world in you…"

Then after singing, Sendoh threw the bouquet of roses at Koshino. The latter caught and smiled, tears welling up once again in his eyes.

"Akira…"

"I know I've kinda neglected you lately and I'm sorry. Please always remember that though I fail to let you feel the love I have for you, I love you, Koshino Hiroaki. Now and forever. Because I've found my world in you."

"Oh come up here, lover boy," Koshino said as tears streamed down his eyes.

Sendoh smiled and was about to go inside when he looked back at Koshino and paused, looking intently at him. 

"What is it, Akira?

"You weren't actually going to spend a night alone in that, right? Because I'm coming up there and you'd wish you haven't worn that."

Koshino blushed realizing that the robe he wore was silk and was accentuating his muscles.

"Baka! Just come up right away!"

"With utmost pleasure, my love…"

"So I guess that's mission accomplished, na Kaede?"

"Yeah. Double mission accomplished."

"Double?"

"Because both Sendoh and I both found our worlds in the person we love. In Sendoh's case, he had to reclaim it. In my case, I had to make it mine."

"In that case, its triple mission accomplished."

"Huh?"

"Because I also found my world in you."

Owari.

~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

**Author's Notes: Yipee! Another RuKo!!! I just love that pairing! Hope you liked the story as well. It was a spur of the moment kind of fic. Um, the song _Ni Bu Ai Wo Ai Shui_ is from F4's album Meteor Rain. The song was sung by Vanness Wu. The part when I said that Kosh, Sen and Ru were dancing, if you want to see it, check out F4's MTV of that song and you'll that that part is quite uh between hilarious and cute. _Airen_ means beloved in Chinese – I think. Shampoo calls Ranma that a lot of times. _Aijin is Japanese for darling. This is dedicated to my sister, Reeza, especially the SenKoshSen part. Thank you for reading this!! Please don't forget to review! I promise I'll update Unrequited Love really soon!_**

**Disclaimers: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inuoe and all his associates. The _Ni Bu Ai Wo Ai Shui Ni Bu Ai Wo Ai Shui belongs to F4 and all their associates. I only used it to make people happy. It's useless to sue a person who doesn't have money._**

_My World in You__ã is copyright Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 03Au2k3, 11:05p. No part of this fanfic maybe reproduced without the consent of the author. All rights reserved 2003._


End file.
